Bonesology's Christmas 2019 challenge: MERRY CHRISTMAS
by Dukefan1982
Summary: It's Christmas so it's time for a Bonesology Christmas challenge. Challenge runs from December 1st to January 5th. Challenge 1* - Prompts based on the letters in 'MERRY CHRISTMAS'. The entries can be of any length, but each should be a separate chapter. These might be drabbles to long chapters. All will take place within the 12 seasons
1. Chapter 1 Mittens

** A/N: It's Christmas so it's time for a Bonesology Christmas challenge. I am going to be doing the first prompt. Challenge runs from December 1st to January 5th.**

**Challenge 1* - Prompts based on the letters in 'MERRY CHRISTMAS'. The entries can be of any length, but each should be a separate chapter. **

** These might be drabbles to long chapters. All will take place within the 12 seasons of Bones unless otherwise noted…The first prompt is Mittens…**

* * *

A measurable snow had finally fallen in D.C. and Booth was getting two year old Christine bundled up to go outside and experience snow for the first time.

"Booth, I don't see why you're taking her outside in the snow. She's too little to know what it is let alone know that you're supposed to play in it and build a snowperson…"

"Snowman, Bones. I don't care if the correct term is 'snowperson', to me it will always be snowman…" Booth put bright pink mittens on Christine's tiny hands.

"She's going to get cold then get sick…"

"She's not going to get cold, Bones. I put a sweatshirt and sweatpants under her snowsuit. She has thick socks with her boots. Plus her hat and hood. We won't be out long. If she gets sick I'll take care of her." Booth picked Christine up and headed for the door Brennan followed. Booth carried Christine to the backyard and stood her on her feet, she plopped down and started putting her hand in the snow. After a few minutes Christine wiggled her hands out of her mittens and picked up a handful of snow

"Christine, you need to keep your mittens on…" Brennan started to walk to her and put the mittens on her hands again. Before Brennan could walk back to Booth Christine wiggled out of her mittens and grabbed another handful of snow. "Christine Angela!" Christine giggled.

"Bones, she's okay, she's just seeing what snow feels like…"

"She could get frostbite…"

"I'll give her another minute, then I'll put her mittens on her again."

Before Brennan could say anything Christine walked over to her and held her arms up, Brennan scooped her up. "Are you ready to go inside?" Christine nodded.

"Did you like the snow?"

"NO!" Booth chuckled and took Christine from Brennan, he kissed her forehead and headed inside.

"At least you're honest, baby girl. We'll try snow again next year. After I get you inside I'm going to come back out and build a snowman for you where you can see it from your bedroom window. Would you like that?" Christine nodded a little, not really understanding what Booth was talking about. Fifteen minutes later Christine was dressed in a set of Christmas footy pajamas snuggled in Brennan's arms watching Booth build her a snowman from her bedroom window.

* * *

**A/N2: I am going to finish the summer challenge after I get this one completed…. **


	2. Chapter 2 Eggnog

Booth was unpacking the groceries he bought for his and Brennan's annual Christmas Eve lunch/movie watching/cookies for Santa baking with the Hodgins family. They were having homemade lasagna, homemade garlic bread and salad. Brennan was making peppermint cheesecake. She and Angela were going to bake cookies for Santa with Christine and Michael Vincent to try to keep them occupied. Brennan noticed that he put a carton of eggnog in the refrigerator. "You got bought eggnog, Booth?"

"Yeah, I saw it at the store and got thinking about Christmas Eve with Pops and Gram. On Christmas eve Grams' side of the family would come over, her brothers and sisters, their kids, some of her nieces and nephews had kids and they'd all come over and an aunt of hers. They'd start coming in the late morning and we'd play cards, gin rummy, pinochle and bridge for the adults. The kids would play go fish, hearts checkers and whatever other games we could think of. We made Jared play a lot of 52 card pick up… he was the youngest and a gigantic pain it the ass. Then it'd be time for Christmas Eve dinner, Grams made thanksgiving dinner, but with ham, it was the best. She and Pops would buy Christmas gifts for her great nieces and nephews because they didn't have much. When Jared and I got older we'd go shopping for their gifts it was fun. She made homemade eggnog for us to drink all day. She made two batches the green punch bowl was for the kids, she cooked it and sometimes she'd put chocolate or peppermint flavoring in our bowl. The red punch bowl was for the adults and it got a healthy poor of Jack Daniels added to it after dinner. I was home on leave one Christmas, I wasn't quite old enough to drink, but Pops let me have a cup of the adult eggnog. It was very strong, I didn't even finish my cup. I know it won't be as good as what Grams made, but I thought we could enjoy some when Angela and Hodgins come over for Christmas Eve." Booth shrugged a little and went back to putting away the groceries.

B&B

It was Christmas Eve and the families had just finished up lunch. Brennan and Angela were helping Christine and Michael Vincent with baking and decorating cookies for Santa. Booth and Hodgins settled in to watch National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation and be the official cookie tasters.

"I'm going to get some eggnog before the movie starts. Do you want any, Hodgins?"

"No, I haven't drank eggnog since that Christmas we got stuck in the lab. Every time I see eggnog I have flashbacks of getting in the decontamination shower with Zach and it turns me off it for another year. I get queasy thinking about it, my drinking eggnog in the lab could've killed us all…"

"Yeah, but it didn't. That Christmas did suck, but it was nice too, I got to spend Christmas with Bones and she didn't spend it alone. Plus Rebecca was nice to me for a few weeks after it, I guess when she saw it on the news and realized how serious it was it freaked her out a little. I've got scotch if you want that?"

"If Angie will drive home…"

"Drink and be merry, Hodgins I'll drive…"

"Thanks, Angie…"

Booth nodded and went to the kitchen returning with Hodgins' scotch and his eggnog. Taking the glass from Booth Hodgins took a sip. "Ah, Booth this is nice…."

"Given my line of work I only get the good stuff…"

"I understand, completely. How's the nog?"

It's not as good as what my Grams made, but it will do..."

B&B

Later that night Brennan sat down next to Booth and handed him a cup of eggnog. "I didn't think Christine would ever fall asleep, but she's out and sleeping hard. We should wait a little bit longer to put her presents under the tree just in case." Booth nodded and took a sip of his eggnog.

"Woah Bones, little heavy handed with the Christmas cheer there…"

"Too much?"

"Nah, tastes more like Grams' this way… I'm gonna be Santa after I finish this cup then I'm going to have another with the cookies Christine left out. Merry Christmas, Bones!"

"Merry Christmas, Booth!"


	3. Chapter 3 Reindeer

It was Christmas Eve and the youngest Booth children were beyond excited, well Christine was hyper and Hank was a little too young to completely understand, but was feeding of his sister's endless energy.

"Christine, I appreciate your excitement, but you need to calm down or Santa won't come…"

"Nun-huh. I've been good all year…"

"You have, but you really need to calm down. You're getting too excited.

"But mommy, it's Christmas Eve!"

"I know. Seriously sweetheart, you need to calm down a little…"

"Christine, get your pajamas on then we can make reindeer food to sprinkle outside so it's easier for them to find our house."

"Okay, daddy!" Christine practically ran to her bedroom.

"Booth, what exactly is reindeer food?"

"It's uncooked rolled oats mixed with a little colored sugar or edible glitter. Parker's pre K teacher used to make it and send it home the last day before Christmas. You sprinkle it on the ground, the reindeer see the sparkling glitter in the moonlight and stop at your house. Theirs a poem that she always put on the bags, but I don't remember it."

"Hopefully it calms her down a little otherwise she'll never go to sleep…"

"After we put the food outside I'll hold her and read until she falls asleep. Thankfully Hank went out like a light."

"Yes, this will probably be the last year he doesn't fully understand the concept of Santa."

"Next year they'll both be bouncing off the walls…"

"I used to think that was impossible, but Christine was close to doing that earlier…"

"She's just excited, Bones."

"I know, and I love that she is, but she is too excited…"

Booth went to the cabinet and got the container of oats and the red colored sugar out. Then he got a small bowl and spoon before putting everything on the counter. Christine skipped into the kitchen and climbed up on the stool. "I'm ready to make reindeer food, daddy!"

"Okay. Put three spoonfuls of oats in the bowl." Booth took the lid of the oats and waited for Christine to put the three spoonfuls in the bowl.

"Good job. Now add two spoonfuls of sugar then stir it up really well."

"Okay, Daddy!"

Ten minutes later the reindeer food had been carefully sprinkled on the lawn and Christine was snuggled in Booth's arms listening to him read the original 50th anniversary edition of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.


	4. Chapter 4 Relatives

Brennan sat down on the couch and leaned into Booth. "Christine finally go down?"

"Yes. I don't know why she was so fussy tonight. She's not teething and doesn't have a fever."

"She's probably just over tired. They spent a lot of time outside at daycare today. Bones, what so you think about inviting all of our relatives here for Christmas?"

"When you say all of our relatives who do you mean?"

"All of our relatives. Max, Russ, Amy, the girls, Margret, Pops, Jared, Padme, mom, Reggie, and his kids…"

"Why, Booth?"

"I think it'd be nice to have all of our family here for Christmas. Parker is coming this year and Christine is old enough to enjoy at least tearing wrapping paper… when I was a kid we'd go to Pops' sister Wilma's house every few years on the 23rd of December and stay there until the 27th sometimes longer. Almost all the Booths that lived within a reasonable driving distance would be there. Not everyone spent the night at her house, but we'd come every morning for breakfast and stay all day. Christmas Eve all of the kids slept over at her house, but we had to wait for everyone to get there before we could open anything… I want Christine and Parker to have a similar experience…"

"Do you think my family will get along with yours?"

"Pops and mom got along with Max at our wedding…"

"Yes, but now we have our brothers to add to the mix. Plus their wives and Hayley and Emma. Not to mention Reggie and his kids, if they come. We can't forget Margret. Also our wedding was only for a few hours, this will be for a few days…"

"Bones, it will all work out, everyone will get along and have fun. This will be a great Christmas for everyone."

"If you can get everyone here, it's fine with me."

"Great Bones. This is going to be the best Christmas, you'll see."

"I hope so."

B&B

Booth started decorating the house inside and out the day after Thanksgiving and now it was December 23rd and he was on his way to get Pops out of the retirement home for a few days. After that they were going to the airport to get Parker and hopefully by the time they got home Max, Russ, Amy, the girls, Margret, Jared, Padme, Marianne, Reggie, and his kids, Jacob and Mallory would be there. Everyone was excited about being together for the holiday and happily accepted Booth and Brennan's invitation. Russ and Amy were going to stay on an air mattress in Christine's room, she was going to sleep in her pack n play in Booth and Brennan's room. Pops was going to sleep in Parker's bed and the preteen was going to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor. Hayley and Emma were camping out in Booth's man cave. Jared and Padme were staying home, but driving to the mighty hut every morning. Booth's mom, Reggie and his kids were staying in a hotel. Max and Margret were staying at his apartment at night. Booth smiled as he walked into the lobby of the retirement home, Pops was waiting for him. "It's about time, shrimp. I about gave up on you…"

"Sorry, Pops. I had to go to the store and get some stuff for Bones and take it back home so she can making some things ahead."

"She's not making the lasagna is she?"

"No. the Christmas lasagna and sauce is our thing this year. She's making sides and pies for tomorrow."

"Good. Let's go." Pops stood up and grabbed his suitcase. A nurse came over.

"Mr. Booth, your grandfather has enough medication to last until lunch on the 27th. He needs to be checked in by 1pm on the 27th."

"That's fine."

"Have a good time with your family, Hank."

"I will, Julie. Let's blow this popsicle stand, Shrimp…"

"All right, all right. Let's go to the airport and get Parker….." Booth followed Hank out of the retirement home. They got to the airport forty minutes later, they didn't have to wait long by baggage claim until Parker was hugging them both.

"Parker you've grown so much since the wedding…"

"Mom measured me the other day. I've grown 3 inches, she had to buy me new pants…"

"How old are you now, Parker?"

"I turned 13 last month…"

"Yep, that's about the age Shrimp wasn't a shrimp anymore…"

"Let's get your bags and go home to Bones. I'm sure someone is at the house and is unknowingly getting on her nerves."

"Can we get some food first? I'm starving."

"Bones made macaroni and cheese last week and froze the leftovers for you to have when you got here…"

"Cool." They grabbed Parker's bags and left the airport. Brennan was just taking the heated macaroni and cheese out of the oven when Booth, Pops and Parker walked in the door. "Perfect timing."

"Good, I'm starving." Brennan smiled and set a bowl of macaroni and cheese on the counter, Parker sat on a stool and dug in.

"Nobody else is here?"

"No, Dad called, Margret's flight is delayed another three hours. Russ and Amy were lost, but should be here soon. I haven't heard from Jared or your mother."

Booth nodded. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, just take Hank and Parker's bags to their room. Then take Christine, she is not happy you left her behind."

"Okay." Booth took the bags to Parker's room.

"How are you, Hank?"

"I'm doing pretty good for and old man. I'm glad to be out of the retirement home and see everyone for a few days and get some good food, the food in that place isn't that good. You'd think as much as they charge to live there they'd have good food!"

"We have more macaroni and cheese if you'd like some."

"No, I'm still full from lunch."

"Okay."

Booth walked back into the kitchen and got Christine out of her highchair and went to the living room to talk to Hank.

"Seeley she gets cuter every time I see her…"

"Yeah, she's my mini Bones."

"I see a lot of you in her too…"

"Bones says she has my chin…"

"…and your hair and your ears…"

Booth chuckled a little, "do you want to go see Pops?" Booth started to hand Christine over, but she started to protest. "Okay, we'll see Pops later." Booth got Christine calmed down in time for Russ to pull in the driveway. "Parks, take Christine while I go help Russ and Any with their bags."

"I'll go help with the bags while you hold Christine …"

"Okay, they're staying in Christine's room." Parker nodded and headed for the door.

Once everyone was inside Brennan moved from behind the counter and hugged everyone.

"Thanks for inviting us, Tempe."

"You're welcome, Russ. I'm glad you could come."

"Hayley is doing really well right now so we thought we'd take advantage of her good health."

"I'm glad she's doing well."

"So are we, we almost lost her last Christmas. The new doctor you helped us find is really helping her. Thank you."

"You and Amy are welcome, Russ, I'm glad that the Stevenson is able to help her. Brennan went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Christine was happily playing with her cousins and big brother on the floor. Pops was watching a Gunsmoke rerun. Amy was helping Brennan with dishes for the next few days. Booth walked over to Russ, "if you need to stash the girls Christmas presents theirs room in the garage."

"Thanks Booth. We're not doing Santa this year. Hayley's new medication is not covered by our insurance, but without it we wouldn't be here… we got the girls one thing each, it's not anything on either of their lists but… hopefully they'll understand "

"I'm sure they will."

After a few minutes of awkward silence Booth walked back to the couch and sat next to Pops. Russ headed for the chair by the fireplace. A few hours later Max and Margaret arrived. After more awkward hugging between Brennan and Margaret. They both moved to the kitchen only to be interrupted by Marianne and Reggie and his kids' arrival. After a few minutes everyone settled into groups. Hank, Max, Reggie, and Booth were playing cards at the table. Brennan, Marianne and Amy were still working on the dishes for the next few days. Parker, Hayley and Emma were still playing with Christine, the toddler was loving all the extra attention. Russ was on the couch watching a college basketball game After Jared and Padme arrived, he and Booth left to get a half dozen pizzas, breadsticks, and salad for dinner. After everyone ate Parker, Hayley and Emma went to Booth's man cave to watch movies. Brennan got Christine ready for bed while the adults spent time watching TV and spending time together. Later Booth climbed into bed next to Brennan. "Did you have a good day with everyone, Bones?"

"Yes. So did Christine, she loved having Parker, Hayley and Emma to play with. It also tired her out. She was asleep before I put her in bed."

"Good, hopefully she'll sleep all night."

"She should. Did you have a good day with everyone, Booth?'

"Yeah. Reggie's kids seem really nice, they love mom. Mallory is an accountant. Jacob is an attorney…" Booth made a face.

"Booth. Jacob is nice."

"I know, but he's an attorney…"

"Booth…"

"Russ and Amy don't have Christmas for the girls…"

"I figured as much. Amy mentioned that her new medication is expensive and it's not covered by their insurance."

"If we can get them to tell us what they want without Russ or Amy knowing I'll go get it…"

"I'm sure I can do that. I'm also sure Angela will help you shop and/or wrap everything."

"Good. We're also paying for the medication…"

"Of course we are I'm calling the pharmacy after Christmas and setting up the payment like I did a few years ago with a medication she's no longer on."

"You're the best, Bones."

"I know…"

Booth laughed softly and kissed Brennan, "Goodnight, Bones, I love you."

"Goodnight, Booth, I love you too."

B&B

The next morning Brennan got out of bed and got ready for the day. Before she went downstairs Brennan checked on Christine, the little girl was still sound asleep. Brennan had just got the second pan of French toast casserole that she'd made the night before out of the fridge to come to room temperature when she heard the TV in Booth's man cave come on, she smiled and headed for the basement.

"Hayley, Emma, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Good you can come upstairs, no one else is up yet. They will be up soon though." Hayley and Emma turned off the TV and followed Brennan upstairs.

"What's for breakfast, Aunt Tempe?"

"French toast casserole, bacon and fruit salad."

"Yummy!"

Brennan smiled, "Hayley, would you like me to help you with your treatments?'

"Yeah…" Hayley headed for the couch and Brennan followed closely with her breathing treatments.

With Hayley taken care of for the time being Brennan went back to the kitchen and covered a pan with foil and placed bacon the pan and placed it the oven with the French toast casseroles. With that done Brennan sat a big bowl on the counter and started peeling oranges, Emma climbed up on the stool across from her. "You can put the grapes in a bowl if you want. Wash your hands first."

"Okay." Emma hopped of the stool and went to the sink. After a few minutes Brennan pulled out a small tablet and pen, hiding them behind the bowl.

"What did you ask Santa for Emma?"

"A crystal growing kit, a glitter slime making kit, Nancy Drew Books, I only have the first two, walkie talkies, a terrarium kit, Barbie stuff, and some games." Brennan finished writing Emma's list.

"That's a good list."

"Yeah I've been really good too."

"I know."

Hayley finished her treatments and walked back over to the kitchen and climbed on a stool next to her sister.

"Do you feel better, Hayley?"

"Yep. What are we going to do today?"

"After everyone gets here and we have breakfast we'll make cookies for Santa and build gingerbread houses and watch movies. Then tonight after dinner those of us who want to will look at Christmas light displays."

"Cool, this is gonna be the best Christmas, EVER!"

"I think it will be very enjoyable. What did you ask Santa for, Hayley?"

"A friendship bracelet making kit, drawing stuff, the complete set of Harry Potter books in hardback, slippers and card games… Stuff I can tale to the hospital so I'm not so bored when I go for treatments…"

"Do you have to go to the hospital a lot?"

"Every few months, but before I got a new doctor I was in the hospital a lot…"

"Hayley, are you ready for your treatments?"

"Dad, Aunt Tempe already helped me do it."

"Even the vest?"

"Yeah, it didn't take her near as long to hook it up as it does you."

"That's because she's an actual genus." Russ came and gave Hayley a hug.

"Tempe you didn't have to help her."

Brennan shrugged, "She was up and needed them done… last time she had a prolonged hospital stay I asked Amy to show me how to use her vest in case I ever needed to use it with her…"

"Well thanks. I had the best night's sleep last night."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later Booth carrying Christine came into the kitchen followed shortly by Hank and Parker. While Booth was getting a cup of coffee, Brennan came up beside him and whispered, "I got the girls Christmas lists. Angela is meeting you at the mall at 10:30, let her shop for Hayley's list, it's mostly drawing stuff."

"Got it."

After breakfast when everyone was busy making Christmas cookies for Santa and/or watching 'A Christmas Story', Booth slipped out of the house and met Angela at the mall. A few hours later he walked back in the house to find Brennan and his mom working on Christmas Eve dinner.

"We got everything plus more. Hodgins and Angela are wrapping everything and will bring it over and put it in the garage when it's done. They have the door code."

"Great."

"This is going to a great Christmas."

"I hope everyone enjoys it."

"Everyone is enjoying themselves, Bones." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek. He walked over to Jarred and Parker who were playing video games. "I get the winner."

"Okay, dad."

They were just starting to build their gingerbread houses when Booth got a text from Hodgins letting him know they were on their way with Hayley and Emma's Santa gifts.

B&B

That night after having ham and all the trimmings for dinner Booth got Christine in her new Christmas pajamas and loaded her, Parker, Hayley, and Emma into the SUV along with Brennan to look at Christmas lights around different neighborhoods. When they got home, Brennan put a sound asleep Christine in bed while Booth read The Night before Christmas to everyone else. A few hours later Booth and Brennan were being Santa and adding more gifts under their overflowing tree.

"Booth, we should separate the gifts by names into piles for the kids…"

Santa doesn't have time for that, Bones! It's more fun if everything is jumbled together…'

"We have multiple gifts for 17 people to open, it's going to take forever…"

"What else are we doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, but…"

"No, when we did this at Great Aunt Wilma's house, the pile was way bigger than this. We had an official present passer-outer, usually her husband Frank. It took a while, but it was a lot of fun. I guess I'll be the official present passer-outer…"

Brennan couldn't help grinning at Booth's excitement," Okay." They finished with the presents and ate some of the cookies that were left out.

"Merry Christmas, Bones!" they kissed.

"Merry Christmas, Booth!"

B&B

The next morning Booth made his way downstairs before anyone else was up, he started the coffee and pulling ingredients out for breakfast casserole to go along with the homemade cinnamon rolls he made the night before. Emma was the first one up, "Hayley, SANTA came!" Hayley hurried inti the living room and both girls sat down by the tree and started to paw through the pile of gifts Booth smiled, "You guys can look, but no touching until everyone gets here."

"Aw, man!"

Booth chuckled, "Wash your hands and you two can help me make the breakfast casserole."

"Okay." They'd just started breaking the eggs when Brennan walked into the kitchen with Christine, the toddler reached for Booth, he took her from Brennan and after a hug and a kiss he put Christine in her highchair and gave her some cut up banana.

"Hayley, let's do your treatments before everyone gets here." Hayley looked at Booth, he smiled.

"Go on. You and I can ice the cinnamon rolls when you're done…"

"Okay." Hayley headed for the couch. After getting her set up Brennan went to the kitchen.

"Bones, does any of that hurt her?"

"No, it just helps her breathe better by…" Russ and Amy walked into the kitchen.

"MOM! DAD! Santa came and left me and Hayley lots of presents!" Amy went to check on Hayley.

"That's great, honey…" Russ raised an eyebrow as he got a cup of coffee. "Booth you and Tempe didn't have to get the girls Christmas presents…."

"Bones and I didn't do anything, Santa did everything because every kid deserves Santa presents."

"Well, Amy and I thank you and Tempe for being the girls Santa this year."

"You're welcome, Russ. We were glad to do it."

Before long Hank and Parker were up waiting on everyone else. Booth finished the casserole with Emma's help. He and Hayley had just finished icing the cinnamon rolls when Jared and Padme walked in

"Can we open presents now? Everybody's here."

"Breakfast first." Booth took the pans of casserole out of the oven.

"No! Presents first!"

"Breakfast first because otherwise you'll have to stop and eat after everything is opened. If we eat first as soon as you get everything opened you can play with it…"

"Okay." Everyone sat at the table and quickly ate. After the dishes were placed in the sink everyone sat by the tree, Brennan sat on the floor with Christine in her lap to help the toddler open her gifts. After everything was opened and the wrapping paper, boxes and bows were stuffed in trash bags everyone started playing with everything they got. Booth and Hank headed back to the kitchen to make the homemade lasagnas and garlic bread. The day was spent playing with presents or in Christine's case playing with the boxes and mostly ignoring the toys that came in them.

B&B

Later that night Booth and Brennan collapsed into bed, "today was exhausting…."

"It was but it was fun…"

"Yes, Christine was asleep by the time we got upstairs, I didn't even change her clothes."

"Aww she had a blast today, especially when Jared started pushing her around the living room in a box."

"Yes, I'm giving Angela all the videos I took over the last few days so she can put them on DVD and make copies for everyone."

"That's a good idea, Bones. Hayley and Emma told me a few times that this was the best Christmas they've ever had…"

"Russ and Amy said the same thing."

"Then that settles it, we're making this a yearly event."

"Okay."

B&B

The next morning everyone had doughnuts and other pastries that Jared and Padme picked up before heading to the Jeffersonian for the day. That night after stopping by Wong Foo's for dinner Booth's mom, Reggie and his kids said their good byes to everyone so they could get an even earlier start home in the morning. The next day the remaining houseguests and Christine slept in. After Russ, Amy and the girls left Hank spent more time with Parker telling him stories about Booth's younger days. Before long it was time for Hank to head back to the retirement home.

"I really enjoyed these last few days, Seeley. This was the best Christmas I've had since your grandmother passed."

"Glad to hear it, Pops. Bones and I were talking last night and we're going to make this a yearly Christmas tradition."

"Good, I'll come to as many as I'm able to."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Pops."


	5. Chapter 5 Yule Log

It was Booth and Brennan's first Christmas as more than partners, Booth kept the decorations and celebrating to a minimum. Their relationship and pregnancy was still new to Brennan and he didn't want to overwhelm her. Plus even after all the years of being around Booth Christmas still wasn't Brennan's favorite holiday. They had just gotten done Skyping Parker and watching him open the gifts they sent him and opening the gifts he sent them. "That was fun, but I wish he was here and we didn't have to get up at 1am to talk to him."

"It was. I wish he was here as well, but he's spending the entire summer with us."

"That was the best present Rebecca has ever given me. The Phillies tickets you got us are good too."

"I'm glad you both like them, I thought you'd like to do something without me or an infant along."

"Bones, Parker and I LOVE when you do things with us."

"I know, I love doing things with the two of you too. I also know that Parker needs time with just you…" Brennan yawned.

"Come on Bones, let's get you back to bed."

"Can't we just stay here and sleep?"

"You want both of us to sleep basically half sitting up on the couch?"

"Yes, I'm comfortable…"

"Because you're using me as a pillow…"

"Yes…the baby is calm…"

Booth smiled and kissed the top of Brennan's head. "Alright…." Booth threw the blanket from the back of the couch over them. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." They were asleep in minutes. Hours later Brennan woke up still using Booth as a pillow. "Hey sleepy head, did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes. What time is it?"

"Almost 9."

Brennan shrugged and realized Booth was drinking coffee and the Christmas tree was on. "How did you get coffee?"

"I got up made it, turned the tree on and came back over here, you didn't even move…"

Brennan started to get up. Where are you going?"

"The bathroom and then I'm going to make myself some tea. I'll be back." Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth, "Merry Christmas, and Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Bones. We're staying in our pjs today." Brennan nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Brennan came back and Booth handed her a mug of tea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your spinach and cheese omelet is almost ready. We're eating on the couch, go sit down. Brennan nodded and went back to the couch, getting settled under the blanket. She noticed the TV was on, a local station was showing a burning yule log. "Booth, why are you watching a log burn on tv?"

"It's a yule log, Bones. I'm not completely sure of its origin, but it was used to mark winter solstice festivities in different European countries. Grams used to have it on the TV while we opened gifts and had breakfast." Booth shrugged and picked up their breakfast plates and started over to the couch. "We can put it on something else or turn it off."

"We can leave it on, I find it kind of soothing…" Booth grinned a little and handed Brennan her plate. After they ate Booth took the plates back to the kitchen. Then he went to the bookcase by the door and carefully took the stockings down that hung there. He sat down next to Brennan, "stockings first then presents." Booth handed Brennan a red velvet stocking. "Booth, you got me a stocking?"

"Not me, Santa. Santa always comes and fills stockings no matter what. Next year he'll bring one for the baby and fill everyone else's."

Brennan rolled her eyes and started pulling items out of her stocking. She got lotion, Chapstick, lounge socks, a gift card for her favorite local bookstore, an orange, her current favorite lemon ginger gummy candy, and a box of chocolate covered cherries.

"What did you get Booth?"

Booth pulled out a new car charger for his phone, cufflinks with skulls on them, Chapstick, socks, gum, chocolate covered cherries and an orange. Booth put his stocking stuffers on the coffee table and got Brennan's gifts. She carefully unwrapped new bunny slippers, a chunky necklace and matching earrings, a dolphin snow globe, her final gift was a spa day and pregnancy massage.

"Booth, I love all my gifts, the pregnancy massage is going to feel so good in a few months."

"I'm glad, Bones. Angela suggested the massage, apparently Hodgins got them for her frequently towards the end of her pregnancy with Michael Vincent. According to Angela you're going to feel like you've died and gone to heaven when it's over."

"That's an impossible feeling…."

"Well, you know Angela."

"Yes." Brennan got up and got Booth's gifts. He shook each one before quickly ripping the paper off. "You're as bad a Parker, Booth!" Brennan grinned and dogged the wad of wrapping paper Booth threw at her. Booth opened the box to find a flyers pajama set, he unwrapped a large travel mug and a pound of his favorite coffee next. Then he unwrapped a book on the history of the FBI. His final gift was a box of high quality orthotic inserts for his shoes. His feet had been bothering him more lately and the two doctors he'd gone to about them had said it was a long term side effect of the torture he'd suffered as an Army Ranger and that he was just going to have to learn to live with the discomfort. Brennan wasn't satisfied with that and took it upon herself to find the best orthotic inserts for Booth to try. "I got you four different pairs to try, hopefully something will help you…"

"Bones, the pain isn't that bad anymore…"

"Booth, don't lie, you can hardly stand in the mornings. Every time you take a step you wince. I know you take a lot of painkillers to get through the day." Brennan quickly wiped away tears that silently fell down her cheeks.

Booth pulled her close, "I love you SO much, Bones. I'm sure one of these will help." Booth took his slippers off and opened a package of the orthotics and put them in his slippers. He put them back on and stood up, picking up the discarded wrapping paper and taking it the garbage. He came back and sat next to Brennan, "My feet don't hurt anymore…" Brennan raised an eyebrow. "I'm being completely serious, Bones. My feet don't hurt for the first time in three months…" Booth kissed her.

"I'm glad, Booth."

They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch watching classic Christmas movies, most of which Brennan had never seen. After their annual Christmas dinner of Chinese takeout, Booth pulled out a yule log cake, "now we can have the other kind of yule log. Grams used to make one of these every year for our Christmas dinner dessert. I can't bake so I bought one form the bakery yesterday." Booth cut them slices and sat next to Brennan just in time to see the opening to 'A Christmas Story.'

When the movie was over Booth turned to Brennan. "Did you have a good Christmas, Bones?"

"Yes, I got to spend all day with you, I didn't have to wait for you to come over and only get to spend few hours with you…"

"Bones, if you wanted me to spend the day with you on Christmas or any other day all you had to do was ask. I wouldn't have said no."

"I wasn't ready to ask you last year and now I get to spend every day with you for the rest of my life. You don't know how happy that realization makes me."

"I do. I feel the same way. Merry Christmas, Bones!"

"Merry Christmas, Booth!"


	6. Chapter 6 Candy

It was a few days before Christmas and Booth was in the kitchen making Pops famous chocolate fudge when Christine bounced in. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"I'm making chocolate fudge."

"Yummy. Can I help?"

"No, it's really hot and you have to be fast. When I'm done I'm making chocolate covered pretzels, you can help me make them. Go ask mommy to put your hair in a ponytail."

"Okay." Christine went off to find Brennan. Ten minutes later Christine was back with her hair in braids.

"I'm back, daddy!"

"I see! Pull your sleeves up past your elbows and wash and rinse your hands really, really good."

"Okay." Booth watched as Christine washed her hands, "After you dry your hands go stand by the stove." Christine dried her hands and went over to the stove. Booth got a bowl from the cabinet and placed it in front of Christine then he cut the corner off a bag of chocolate chips and handed it to her. "Carefully pour these into the bowl."

"Okay." Christine poured the chips into the bowl. Booth put the bowl in the microwave above her head then he picked her up. "Turn the microwave on for thirty seconds." Christine pressed the buttons and leaned back in Booth's arms, he kissed the top of her head and put her down. "Go sit at the counter."

"Okay." Christine went to the counter, after heating and stirring the chocolate in a few thirty second intervals Booth carried the bowl of warm melted milk chocolate over. "Careful, it's hot." Booth quickly pulled off a long piece of wax paper then he opened a bag of mini pretzels. "Put a pretzel in the chocolate and flip it over with the fork, so the other side gets covered then pick it up with the fork and put it on the wax paper." Booth picked up a pretzel and dipped it in the bowl of milk chocolate, after a few seconds he flipped it over then picked it up. "Like that. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yep." Booth smiled and handed Christine her own fork, and watched as she successfully dipped her first pretzel. A few hours later Christine dipped the last pretzel in the bowl of dark chocolate. "Are there any more, daddy?"

"No, that was the last one." Christine started to pout a little.

"You want to do more? We dipped three bags, one bag in white chocolate, another in milk chocolate and the last bag in dark chocolate."

"I know, but it was so fun…"

Booth chuckled and wiped the chocolate off Christine's hands. "We can do more when you have your class Valentine's party. I'll dye the white chocolate pink for a bag and red for the other bag."

"Okay."

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, daddy."

"Why don't you go play?"

"I'm going to go ask mommy if she'll read to me."

"That will be fun."

Christine nodded and slid off the stool and headed for Brennan's office.

B&B

Booth cleaned the kitchen up then divided the fudge and the three kinds of pretzels among five gift boxes. He put the leftover pretzels in a container for Brennan and Christine to enjoy with their movie tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 Hot Chocolate

It was the day before Christmas Eve, Brennan was making breakfast when Christine walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, mommy!"

"Good morning, Christine, did you sleep well?"

"Yep. Are you and daddy really staying home with me and Hank until I go back to school?"

"Yes, are you happy about that?"

"Yep, vacations aren't fun now that we can't stay with grandpa. I miss him…"

"Me too…"

"Are you making pancakes?"

"No, I'm making scrambled eggs…"

"We always have pancakes on Mondays though…"

"I know, but tomorrow we're having French toast casserole. Then cinnamon rolls on Christmas Day. You need to eat something more healthful today."

Christine pouted a little, Brennan smiled. "I made a treat for you to have with your eggs, fruit, and toast. You'll like it."

"Okay." A few minutes later Booth helped Hank into his booster seat. Then he went to help Brennan with serving breakfast. Once Booth had given Christine and Hank their eggs. Brennan brought over a snowman mug of hot chocolate for Christine. "Take small sips, it's hot."

"Okay."

Brennan gave Hank his spill proof cup slightly warm hot chocolate. "Mommy, the hot chocolate is yummier than usual…"

"Thank you, Christine. It's homemade, my mom used to make it for me, Uncle Russ and grandpa sometimes. I thought it'd be a good treat for the day."

"It is. Can we have some tomorrow too?"

"We'll see. Eat your breakfast too." When Brennan turned around Booth was pouring his own cup of hot chocolate.

"Bones, this is REALLY good. You're definitely making this tomorrow."

"Okay." Brennan smiled a little.

"I'm proud of you."

"What for?"

"Sharing something from your childhood with me and the kids. " Booth filled another snowman mug for Brennan.

Brennan took a sip, "this is better than I remember. I don't have that many childhood memories that I can share with the children. I saw a display for the powdered mix when I was at the store yesterday and I remembered mom making homemade hot chocolate for Christmas and snow days. I got the whole milk ad coca powder to make it for Christmas breakfast. I couldn't wait." Brennan shrugged and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Booth kissed her cheek and started making his and Brennan's eggs.


	8. Chapter 8 Ribbon

It was two weeks before Christmas and Booth spent the morning taking Christine and Hank shopping for Brennan's Christmas gifts. Booth and Christine did most of the gift choosing, but Hank enjoyed looking at all the Christmas displays and seeing Santa. Now they were home in Booth's man cave trying to get everything wrapped.

"Daddy, Hank is eating the ribbon!" Booth turned around in time to see the 18 month old stuff some green ribbon in his mouth.

Booth quickly pulled the ribbon from Hank's mouth, it hadn't been chewed on yet, thankfully. Hank made a grab for another spool.

"Ribbons are for making presents pretty not snacking on, tiger." Booth moved the ribbons out of Hank's reach, he started to cry. Booth picked him up and tried to settle him down, after another minute Booth heard Brennan come home.

"Momma's home, let's go see her."

"Momma?"

"Yep, we'll see her in a minute." Booth headed upstairs, Brennan looked up as soon as she heard Hank.

"Is Hank okay, Booth?"

"Yeah, he's just mad I stopped him from eating ribbon…" Hank stopped crying and reached for Brennan, she took him from Booth and kissed the side of his head. "I think it would be better if he stayed with you while Christine and I finish wrapping gifts."

Brennan nodded, "Has he had lunch?"

"You mean besides ribbon? We went to the diner after we got done shopping, they both had chicken strips and mashed potatoes and gravy. Christine had baked cinnamon apples and Hank had applesauce."

"They had a good lunch, then. Did he nap?"

"Maybe for a few minutes between the mall and the diner. He's probably tired. I need to get back downstairs before Christine wraps herself or something…"

"I'm going to try and get him to take a nap."

"Sounds good." Booth kissed Brennan before heading back downstairs.

An hour later Booth carried the gifts upstairs and sat them by the tree so Christine could place them under how she wanted. With that done he sat next to Brennan on the couch, she was holding Hank in her arms. "Somebody is out…"

Brennan looked down at Hank and adjusted his blanket. "Yeah, I took his shoes off and grabbed his blanket and sat down with him and he was asleep before I got him covered up all the way."

"Aw, he just wanted momma."

"Yes, I suppose."

Christine finished putting the presents under the tree and climbed into Booth's lap.

"Did you have fun at the mall, Christine?"

"Yep, I got to see Santa. I told him what I want for Christmas. I told Santa what Hank wants too since he can't talk a lot yet."

"That was nice of you, sweetheart. I'm sure Hank appreciates it." Christine grinned and snuggled into Booth's lap.

"…And she's out…"

"Apparently Christmas shopping is exhausting…"

"Not so much the shopping more like the waiting in line to see Santa for an hour and a half…Thankfully I brought a snack for Hank, that and the train going around the tree in Santa's village kept him occupied while we waited. Christine watched videos on my phone. You know, since we're kind of stuck here I think I'll take a nap too."

"Enjoy, Booth. I love you."

"Love you too, Bones."


	9. Chapter 9 Icicles

It had been three months since Max had passed and Brennan was finally cleaning out his apartment, Booth had come over a few days after his death and got his will, cleaned out the refrigerator, got the mail forwarded to their house. He also arranged for the rent and utilities to be paid from his and Brennan's account until Brennan was ready to go through everything. Booth and Brennan had been cleaning out the apartment most of the day and making arrangements to donate his furniture, Booth was going to donate his clothes to the retirement center Hank had been in. they had everything sorted into piles. The last to be gone through was the living room closet. Brennan gasped and pulled a box down from the top shelf, marked 'Christmas'.

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"This box is marked 'Christmas' in mom's handwriting…" Brennan sank to the floor and opened the box, pulling things out. "These are all decorations we had on our tree… I…when I left the house the last time the tree was still up… Russ said he was going to take it down when he came back…I don't understand how dad got these…"

Booth sat on the floor next to her, "Max had his ways… You're keeping them, right?"

"Yes…" Brennan pulled out three strands of icicle Christmas lights, "I remember when we got these; we got them at the Sears outlet store. Our tree was already up and decorated, I asked mom and dad if we could take everything off put these on and redecorate the tree… they said no. I was a little upset that we had to wait a whole year to use them. I wonder if they still work."

"One way to find out." Booth took the lights and plugged one strand into the outlet not too far from the closet, it lit up. Booth tested the other two strands, they also worked. He gave the lights back to Brennan and softly kissed her cheek, leaving her to look through the box while he cleaned out the closet.

"Bones, I found his tree, it's a four foot tabletop one we can set it up on the counter across from the jukebox since we hardly use it."

"I'd like that…"

B&B

The day after Thanksgiving Booth and Brennan along with help from Christine and Hank decorated their tree in the living room. Later that night after putting the kids to bed Booth found Brennan setting up Max's tree on their unused counter. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes. Next year I'll let Christine help, but this year I need to do this without hundreds of questions…"

"I understand." Booth helped Brennan string the icicle lights and hang the ornaments while listing to Brennan tell stories about some of them. They were done an hour later. Booth stood with his arm around Brennan looking at the completed tree. "It's pretty."

"It is. I only wish I had all of our ornaments and decorations, but I am thankful that I have some of them. I need to go find a small tree skirt."

"You can take Christine out tomorrow and get one. I'm making hot chocolate, do you want some?"

"Yes." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek and left her looking at Max's tree while he made them hot chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10 Snow

Brennan silently entered Christine's room and knew instantly the little girl was awake.

"Mommy?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Is it still snowing?"

"Not at the moment…"

"I hate snow!"

"No, you love snow."

"Not anymore…"

Brennan tucked the blankets around Christine, "why do you hate snow now?"

"Because daddy couldn't come home today like he was supposed to because it was snowing. What if he doesn't come home in time for Christmas?"

"Christine, tomorrow is Christmas Eve daddy has time to get here…"

"…but what if he doesn't?"

"If daddy can't be here for Christmas we can either wait until he gets home to open our presents or we can facetime him while you and Hank open your presents."

"Okay."

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

"Uh-huh."

"Get your rabbit and go get in bed while I check on your brother."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later Christine was snuggled next to Brennan sound asleep.

B&B

It was just after four in the morning when Booth quietly let himself inside, he smiled slightly Brennan had left the entryway light on for him like she always did when he was working late. He left his bag by the door and carefully made his way to the bedrooms, he checked on Hank, the little boy had kicked off his blanket, and Booth covered him up and kissed the side of his head before quietly leaving the room. Booth smiled sadly when he found Christine's room empty, due to all of the times he'd been gone early in her childhood she had trouble sleeping when he wasn't home and always got in bed with Brennan. Booth headed to his and Brennan's room, from the dim light of the nightlight Brennan insisted on he saw two lumps in the bed. He shook his head and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Brennan was awake and smiled at him when he came back in the bedroom. "You're home…"

"Finally. I hope you have everything we need until after Christmas because we aren't going out until the snow stops. It's snowing again."

"I do. Christine hates snow now because it delayed you getting home. She is worried you'll miss Christmas."

"Aww, I'll work on getting her to love snow again later…" Booth kissed Brennan.

"I'm so glad you're home, Booth. I missed you…."

"I missed you too, Bones, and if we were alone I'd show you how much…"

"She wasn't sleeping when I went to bed…."

"It's fine." Booth went around the other side of the bed and got in next to Christine.

"Daddy, you're home…" Christine was still mostly asleep.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep, we're going to have a lot of fun later." Christine snuggled as close to Booth as she could get and continued to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Tree

Booth was tucking Christine in, "are you excited to go to the tree farm and finding our Christmas tree tomorrow?"

"No…"

"You're not? Why?"

"Because it's sad when you cut the tree down then in three weeks mommy takes all the decorations off and you put it outside for the garbage truck. Can't we get a fake one like Michael Vincent has? It looks real…"

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay. Can you make Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep." Booth kissed Christine's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

B&B

Booth grabbed a beer and walked to the couch and sat next to Brennan. "Christine wants to get a fake tree, she says it's sad when I cut the tree down then in three weeks you take the ornaments off and I take it to the garbage…"

"Booth, I know you love to get a real tree, but none of us enjoy going to the tree lot with you."

"You don't?"

"No, it's cold and we don't enjoy any of it. We go because it makes you happy and we want to spend time with you."

"You should've said something years ago…"

"Why? I wanted to spend time with you doing something you enjoy…"

"Still…"

"Booth, I enjoyed it some years, the ones before we had kids…"

Booth laughed, "All right we can look at the fake trees. I'm not promising we'll get one though…"

"The home improvement center has transformed their garden center into a Christmas display with all the trees and decorations they have. Angela took the children there last week for an outing. You and the children can go while I spend the morning at the lab. I'll be home by lunch and we can decorate or go to the tree lot then."

"Okay."

B&B

The next afternoon when Brennan came home there was a box containing a 6 and a half foot tall blue spruce artificial Christmas tree in the space where their tree normally sat.

"You didn't put the tree up?"

"No, I thought you and I could do that after lunch. I got tomato soup from Momma's and I'm making Pops' grilled cheese to go with it. Then we can all decorate it together."

"That sounds good, Booth "

After eating Booth and Brennan put the tree up, Booth stood back and looked at it.

"It does look really nice, Bones. Almost like a real tree."

"It does, the best part is we don't have to water it or sweep up needles."

"Yeah, but to be honest I'm going to miss the apple cider donut and the gigantic tree shaped sugar cookies the lot gives out when you buy a tree…"

Brennan smiled and went to the kitchen and came back with two square white bakery boxes, she opened the one on top. "I know which is why I stopped by the tree lot on my way home and got a dozen donuts and four sugar cookies…"

"How many trees did you have to buy to accomplish that?"

"None. They sell the donuts individually, by the dozen, or half dozen in the shop were you pay for the trees. They sell the cookies that way too. "

"Really? I never noticed…" Brennan chuckled and kissed Booth. "Donuts or cookies first then we can decorate the tree."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12 Mistletoe

The year had been hard with the destruction of the mighty hut and Booth's subsequent jail term and the passing of Pops. Booth was determined to make this Christmas the best one ever, starting with decorations. Most of his decorations survived the demise of the mighty hut and he'd decorated every inch of the new house and the outside too. He was coming out of his and Brennan's bedroom just as Brennan came out of Christine's carrying the little girl.

"Stop and look up, Bones…"

Brennan rolled her eyes, but looked up, "Booth, I don't understand why you put mistletoe in every doorway in the house and above our bed…"

"So I can kiss you anytime I want…"

"You can kiss me anytime you want to now. We don't need poisonous greenery hanging in every doorway to give you a reason to kiss me…"

"Yes, but mistletoe makes it more fun. I got fake mistletoe so we don't have to worry about being poisoned…" Booth softly and slowly kissed Brennan, she deepened the kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by Christine softly patting Booth's cheek, Booth looked at her and smiled. "Do you want a kiss too?" The two year old giggled softly as Booth kissed one of her cheeks and Brennan kissed the other. "That's why we have mistletoe hanging in every doorway, Bones."

"I get it now…"

Booth laughed and took Christine from her. "Who's ready for blueberry waffles?" he started heading for the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13 Angel

Booth was sitting on the back porch watching Christine and Hank play in the snow, a decent snow had been falling for the last day and a half it was finally over. Booth had spent most of the morning pulling them around the front and back yards on their sled, having a snowball fight, and building a family of snowmen. Now they were making snow angles while Booth tried to ease the pain in his feet from standing in the cold wet snow. No matter how many pairs of socks he put on or what brand of boot liners he put in his boots his feet got cold and they hurt. Seeing Christine and Hank (and Parker when he was small) playing in the snow and having fun made it worth it. Booth was thinking about getting up when Hank ran to him with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, tiger?"

"Chrissy is making fun of my snow angel!"

Booth pulled Hank into his arms, "let's go look at it. I'm sure it's the best snow angel ever!" Booth stood up and started walking to where Christine was standing. "Hank, that's the best snow angel I've ever seen!"

"No it's not! He didn't move his arms and legs at the same time! It has arms and no legs!"

"Christine, be quiet! Apologize to your brother for making fun of his snow angel…"

"But..."

"He's three, it's his first snow angel… I remember the first time your mom and I took you out in the snow, you sat down in it and took your mittens off grabbed a couple handfuls of snow and quickly dumped it then walked to your mom and asked to go inside. All in less than ten minutes. Apologize…"

"Fine. I'm sorry I made fun of your snow angel, Hank. It looks good."

Hank nodded a little, "I wanna show mommy!"

Booth smiled, "Go ahead buddy, she's probably in the kitchen." Booth put Hank on the ground and watched him go inside. A few minutes Brennan came outside wearing Booth's long coat carrying Hank. She stood next to Booth, he put his arm around her, "nice coat."

Brennan chuckled, "Thanks."

"Look at my snow angel, mommy…"

"It's a very nice snow angel, Hank. You did a good job. Your snow angel is also very nice too, Christine."

"Thank you, mommy. Come play with us."

"I will another day. I need to go inside and finish making the taco soup for lunch…"

"Yummy!"

"I want noodles!"

"If I put a few noodles in your bowl will you eat all your soup and noodles?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Okay, the soup will be done in 20 minutes." Brennan kissed Hank's forehead and handed him to Booth before she went back inside.

"Let's go make a few more snow angels before we go inside."

"Okay!"


	14. Chapter 14 Star

Christine was waiting for Booth to come home as soon as he came through the door she ran for him. "Daddy! You're Home! I missed you SO much!" Booth quickly took off his coat and picked her up. "I missed you so much too. How was preschool?"

"Good. We made ornaments…"

"Cool, what did you make?"

"A star."

"Did you put it on the tree?"

"No, I was waiting for you…"

Booth kissed her cheek. "Where is it?"

"It's in my backpack." Booth carried her over to the coat tree and waited as Christine opened her backpack and pulled the small size multi-color paper mache star out. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's colorful…"

"I couldn't decide what color I wanted, so I used almost all of them."

"It's perfect. Where do you want to put it?"

"The top…"

Booth carried Christine over to the tree and lifted her almost to the top. "Daddy, I want to put it on the tippy-top where the other star is…"

Booth lowered her down, "Christine, your star isn't big enough to be on the very top of the tree. It'll be hard to see."

"…But that's where I want it…"

Booth shook his head and put Christine on the ground and switched the stars out and picked her up again. "See it's too small for the top. We can put it on the branch under the big star."

"Okay." Booth took Christine's star off and let her put it on the next branch. "It's perfect." Booth kissed Christine's cheek and put her down so he could put their star back on top of the tree.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the 2019 Christmas challenge! I hope everyone enjoyed reading them. I'll start back writing the 2019 summer challenge soon. I only have 17 more chapters of that on to go…**


End file.
